


Plague

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, End of the World, Feels, Future Fic, I spell Victor as Viktor deal with it, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sickness, Why Did I Write This?, happy birthday yuri, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: The world ended with a blackout.Viktor is alone.And Otabek is confused.~~~In which the world has ended and Viktor has stumbled into a camp without either Yu(u)ri.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Haha.
> 
> Happy birthday Yurio. 
> 
> Have some angst.
> 
> *Cries in a corner*

“I'm so sorry.” 

The words are spoken softly, a mere whisper, the deliverer of the lines flinching back with sad eyes as he spoke. It was almost as if he expected Otabek to lash out - and, although he was wrong, Otabek wouldn't deny that he felt like lashing out. But that was normal

“What happened?” Otabek asked, his own voice cracking, and he winced. Geez, he sounded terrible. He felt worse.

The look in Viktor’s eyes - the one that spoke of extreme grief and sorrow - deepened, and the Russian clutched the blanket he had been given, tightening it around his shoulders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the world started with a power outage and ash blackening the sky. 

Viktor had been in Russia at the time - St. Petersburg to be exact - training Yuri for the Grand Prix taking place in Norway with the help of his beloved husband. Yuuri had retired the previous year, after finally snatching a gold medal at the Grand Prix Finals and again at Worlds. 

It had been sudden - one minute they were at the rink, practicing, when all the lights shut off - and unexpected. 

“What the hell just happened?” Yuri had asked, his voice echoing in the darkness.

“I…” Viktor had faltered, relying on muscle memory to lead him off the ice, his eyes still adjusting, “...I have no idea.” 

They, meaning Viktor and both Yu(u)ri's, left the rink with shrugged shoulders and worried eyes. 

It was the beginning of the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the days following Viktor's arrival, everybody seemed tense, restless, almost anxious. The Russian refused to talk about what had happened in the months after the initial bombing - refused to speak about how he made his way from Russia to Bern, Switzerland. 

It was driving Otabek mad. 

The Kazakh knew something was wrong when Viktor wouldn't look him in the eye, but Chris insisted that he not pressure the blonde, and, since Chris was kinda sorta the leader here, Otabek had no choice but to obey, even if he had been asked specifically by Chris to look after and take care of Viktor.

Still, he couldn't help but look at Viktor - Viktor, who was uncharacteristically quiet, wrapped in a blanket and staring at nothing - and wonder what exactly had the man so shellshocked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day following had Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri packing in a mad fashion. The power was off, yes, but phones still worked, and Viktor had received a call from Chris, inviting the three of them to come to Switzerland.

“There’s a camp set up, with medics and food and everything.” Chris had told him, his voice oddly serious, “But Viktor, be careful - they’re speaking of a radiation leak.”

“We will, Chris,” Viktor had assured, “See you soon.”

Within two days, all three were packed and ready to go on a cross-country trip across Europe - cars were no longer functioning, so the journey would have to be on foot. They were athletes, so it really wasn’t a problem - or, at least, it wouldn’t be at first. 

The skies were dark, murky.

They left St. Petersburg on a Tuesday, with no intention of ever coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here - are you hungry?” 

Viktor took the plate of food hesitantly, his eyes never leaving his lap. 

Otabek sighed, “Do you want something to drink?”

“No.” Viktor’s voice came out raspy and hoarse from disuse. It was the first he had spoken since the three words he told Otabek upon his arrival.

“I’m so sorry.”

Sorry for what?

 

“Viktor,” Otabek noticed the way the man took a deep, rattling breath, as if he already knew what Otabek was going to say, “You can talk to me, you know.”

For once, Viktor glanced up - his eyes dull - and he merely nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first couple days on foot went by quickly and uneventful.

It was a 2077 km journey. It would take around 43 days - and that was only if they walked for eight hours per day. At first, this seemed like a short amount of time, and Viktor was hopeful.

That was before Yuri had gotten sick.

Viktor didn’t know what had happened when it happened. One minute, he and Yuuri were arguing about who would go into the nearest town for new supplies and who would stay with their stuff, the next Yuri - who had attempted to stop their arguing to no avail - had thrown up, his body shaking. 

He had been complaining of nausea for hours, but Viktor had shrugged it off as hunger - he regretted that now.

Yuuri had been the one to soothe the blonde as he retched, drawing his hair out of his face while whispering words in Japanese that Viktor knew Yuri didn’t understand. Nevertheless, it seemed to work, and, after several minutes, Yuri stopped, his body collapsing under himself. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri had whispered, cradling the teen to his body - without complaint, too, which was severely unusual with Yuri - “Viktor, he’s burning up.”

“Fever?” 

“What else?” Yuuri had snapped before his eyes softened, “Sorry, I'm sorry.” 

“It's alright.” Viktor gazed down at Yuri, trembling and whimpering softly.

It was definitely not alright. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed quickly.

Physically, Viktor had healed. Otabek would know - in the month he had been staying at Chris’ little camp, he had started learning medicine, so he could attend to those that wandered into the camp sick and injured. He wanted to help, and he tried to help Viktor in whatever way he could.

Physically, Viktor was fine.

Mentally, he was not. 

This was all the more obvious with each day, when Viktor would answer Otabek’s questions with a short nod, a light shake of his head, and, if required, a single word. He never opened up about what had happened in the two months it had taken him to arrive. He kept himself closed off… And it seriously pained Otabek.

Otabek, who only wanted to know what had happened to a certain blonde skater that should’ve been with Viktor when everything changed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuri grew worse with every passing minute. 

Viktor knew by now what it was - radiation poisoning - and it terrified him, because he knew that, without proper treatment, radiation sickness wouldn’t go away.

At this point, only a week into their journey, Yuri was too weak to stand - even taking a couple of steps on his own sent him into a dizzy spell. Yuuri and Viktor would alternate carrying him on their way - which he had protested initially, despite Yuuri’s assurances of ‘no, it’s okay, Yurio, you aren’t really that heavy, it isn’t a problem’.

The sickness had seemed to calm down eventually, though. Although Yuri still couldn’t walk on his own - much too dizzy and tired - his fever had dropped by at least a couple of degrees, and his ever-constant nausea had all but disappeared. Viktor was hopeful.

He shouldn’t have bothered giving his hopes up. 

Two days later, Yuri threw himself out of Viktor’s arms and he retched violently. 

This wouldn’t be a problem normally(he had been throwing up a lot recently) and Viktor pulled the hair out of his face, only to gasp. 

Blood.

Yuri was throwing up blood. 

Plus, as Viktor held up the long blonde strands of hair out of his face, several clumps came out with his fingers, falling to the ground in a pitiful display.

“You should just leave me,” Yuri had croaked after he had finished, his breaths coming in quick, sharp gasps, “I’m not worth it, I’m going to die anyways -” His voice had cracked, then, and Viktor held the blonde against him, shushing him as he sobbed.

“We’re not going to leave you, Yura.” Yuuri had told him, taking his place next to the two.

“We’re not going to leave you.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I promised him “ 

Otabek blinked, looking up at Viktor.

Viktor was wrapped in his blanket, as always, but he wasn't looking down, but rather up out the narrow window, his gaze stony.

Otabek swallowed.

“Who?” 

Silence. Then,

“I promised Yuri.” 

Yuri or Yuuri, Otabek wondered silently. There was a slight difference in the pronunciation of their names, but Otabek couldn't tell.

Luckily, it was his job to help Viktor heal, and, if getting this promise off of his chest would help him mentally, Otabek had to push.

“What did you promise Yuri?” 

“...”

“...”

“...That I wouldn't leave him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Viktor wondered what he could've done when Yuri first started showing symptoms of radiation poisoning.

He wondered if maybe he could've helped the spread of the sickness - maybe even stopped it.

He wondered if there was a way to turn back time, so that he didn't have to stare at lifeless green eyes.

Yuuri was crying. Of course he was crying. Viktor himself had tears in his eyes.

They couldn't even bury him. 

Viktor remembered the way Yuri's body trembled, those last few minutes, when he was too weak to speak, coughing up blood with raspy breaths. At this point, his hair was nearly gone, falling off in matted clumps as he gasped for air.

Before his body stopped fighting. 

And he stilled.

“...Yuri?” Yuuri had asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Viktor wrapped an arm around his husband, who held Yuri’s limp body, the tears already falling.

They still had two weeks left of their journey.

And Yuri was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you love him?” 

Viktor had finally started speaking more. It wasn't uncommon for him to ask a question as soon as Otabek stepped through the door, but this one caught him off guard.

“Who?” He asked, although his throat clammed up as he spoke.

Viktor glanced over at him, his eyes, albeit still quite dull, regaining some of the life he had lost, “Yurio, of course.” 

And Otabek choked on his own spit.

It took him several minutes to calm down, taking deep breaths.

“...Yes, I did.” He admitted.

Viktor’s eyes flashed, and, for a minute, it looked like he was about to cry. 

“Viktor?” 

“...Otabek…” And he sounded so weak and fragile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since Yuri’s death, and Viktor was painfully alone.

The previous day, Yuuri had gone into a town. They were in Germany at this point, and they had to take turns with retrieving supplies. One would go into town, while the other would stay and watch their things. 

Typically, it only took an hour.

But Yuuri had never returned. 

Viktor had waited. And waited. And, when he tired of waiting, he hoisted their single bag - amazing how they went from three to one - over his shoulder and traveled into the town himself.

Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

And now Viktor was alone. 

He had cried that night, when Yuuri disappeared. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to leave.

But what could he do? 

Yuuri was probably dead.

And so Viktor had to keep going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otabek covered his mouth with his hands.

Gone…?

Viktor had tears in his eyes, and he glanced away again, “There was nothing I could do,” he whispered, as if Otabek was going to blame him, “Nothing…”

“O-of course there wasn't anything you could do.” Otabek reassured, his voice shaking, despite himself.

Viktor sniffed.

Ten minutes ago, the Russian had finally spilled his guts about what had happened in that month he was traveling.

About Yuri’s death, and Yuuri's disappearance and possible, probable death.

“I'm so sorry…” 

The words made sense now. 

~~~~~~~~

Viktor found his way to the place Chris had told him about.

He got checked in, and he was assigned to Otabek.

The sight of the Kazakh made Viktor's heart clench, as he knew how close he and Yuri were before all this. 

And he closed himself off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days following Viktor's confession were much lighter. 

Otabek found himself spending more time with Viktor. They had bonded over the mutual loss of the ones they loved, as heartbreaking as that sounded.

Viktor started interacting with others more, finally coming out of his shell. 

Everything was finally looking up.

Until a black haired male showed up at the camp, shivering half to death and painfully thin and pale.

And Viktor gasped.

“Yuuri!”


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has no idea how he manages to find a camp.
> 
> He spends his days stumbling around the countryside. His stomach growls at him constantly - an ever-present ache that gnaws at his being and leaves him tired and dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As quoted by the demigod Maui, "What can I say except you're welcome!" 
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy this sequel entirely in Yuuri's POV

Yuuri has no idea how he manages to find a camp.

 

He spends his days stumbling around the countryside. His stomach growls at him constantly - an ever-present ache that gnaws at his being and leaves him tired and dizzy.

 

He doesn't know where he's going - just that he needs to find food and water, fast. He doesn't want to die. 

 

That's when he finds the camp.

 

It's more of a village - a cluster of small buildings and hastily built tents, surrounding a bonfire. A gate wraps around the whole of the camp, and somehow, Yuuri manages to find the gate. 

 

He steps through weakly, his head spinning.

 

The last thing he hears before passing out is a familiar voice calling his name. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Yuuri had only been going into town. _

 

_ It was far too dangerous to carry supplies in, when you made a stop. More often than not, you would get robbed. That was why Viktor stayed behind.  _

 

_ Sometimes, Yuuri found himself wondering if it would be easier with three people.  _

 

_ He always shook off the thought, though. He couldn't afford to think that way. Not after Yuri… _

 

_ Yuuri shook his head again.  _

 

_ “Hey there, pretty one.”  _

 

_ The voice came from a building, where a taller man stood in the doorway. The lack of power that came with the end of the world had clearly affected him, but he was still incredibly muscular.  _

 

_ Yuuri kept his voice calm and steady, “I'm sorry. I just need some supplies.”  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

“- _ Ri? -uri?” _

 

Yuuri groans, his head still spinning in circles. It blocks out the sound, and he can only really hear a soft ringing. 

 

A hand presses against his shoulder, and he lets out a whimper in response.

 

“Yuuri.” 

 

This time, he hears his name spoken, and he groans again, forcing his eyes open.

 

Otabek stares down at him, a strangely soft expression on his face.

 

“I'm sorry to wake you, but you have to eat something.” 

 

A spoon presses at his lips, and Yuuri accepts it into his mouth. If he weren't so out of it, he would probably be embarrassed at the fact that Otabek is feeding him. 

 

He sips down spoonful after spoonful of warm broth. He's grateful, really. The chicken flavor is more than he's had in the past few weeks, and it's simply divine. 

 

He must’ve finished the bowl, because Otabek pulls the blankets back up to his shoulders, “Rest now. You need it.” 

 

_ Oh. Okay. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “I can get you supplies.” The guy said, smirking slightly.  _

 

_ Yuuri didn't trust that look, but he had no choice - not when Viktor was depending on the food and water Yuuri said he would get.  _

 

_ So he followed the man into the building.  _

 

_ He shouldn't have.  _

 

_ The door closed with a loud bang, and the man grinned again. _

 

_ “Actually… I think you should stay with me.”  _

 

_ Yuuri looked him straight in the eye, “No. I have someone already.”  _

 

_ “She doesn't need you.” The man stepped closer, grabbing one of Yuuri's hands, “Come with me. I'll treat you well.”  _

 

_ It was a lie. He struggled with the tight grip, but it was far too tight, and he couldn't get away. _

 

_ The guy laughed, and then Yuuri was being dragged deeper into the building. _

 

**_Viktor…_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time he awakes, he feels clearer. The ringing is gone, and he can actually hear. 

 

He sits up.

 

He's in a bed(obviously) inside of a small room. A chair is set up, but nobody is in it.

 

Then, the door opens.

 

“You're awake.” It's Otabek again, dark eyes soft with concern.

 

Yuuri manages a nod. 

 

Otabek steps to his side, “Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you hurt anywhere?” 

 

He asks the questions slowly.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, “I…” His stomach rumbles weakly.

 

Otabek chuckles, “Food it is. I'll be back with something.” 

 

He slips out of the room then, and Yuuri is left with his own thoughts. 

 

They're dangerous, his thoughts are. 

 

He… he really  _ doesn't _ want to remember any of what he went through, who knows how long ago. He doesn't want to slip into flashbacks.

 

He just wants to be  _ safe. _

 

He wants Viktor.

 

He knows Viktor is here - remembers hearing him before he passed out, when he first arrived - but he doesn't know  _ where  _ his fiance is. 

 

Otabek is back quicker than Yuuri expects, carefully balancing a bowl between tanned hands. 

 

“Here,” The Kazakh sits the bowl between Yuuri's legs, steadying it, “Anything else?” 

 

“Viktor.” He answers honestly.

 

Otabek swallows visibly, “Okay. I'll see what I can do.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Days passed quickly. After the initial shock of it all, Yuuri found himself getting used to the routine.  _

 

_ He would be asked to please the owners of the house constantly - no wasn't an answer. It pained him to do  _ **_that_ ** _ with everyone that wasn't Viktor, but he didn't have a choice. _

 

_ The first day, he had tried to escape. He had attempted to fight back, to push the men away.  _

 

_ He now had several scars running the length of his back. _

 

_ Needless to say, he didn't try to do that again.  _

 

_ The men very rarely fed him - only if he was a “good boy” - and Yuuri often felt as though the hunger would tear him apart. _

 

_ At night, he would close his eyes, but sleep never came. Remembering the things he was forced to do plagued him - and, when he managed to slip into the realm of dreams, he was haunted by two pairs of blue eyes.  _

 

_ Sometimes, it was Viktor who greeted him, blue eyes ablaze as he called Yuuri out on the things he had done. Viktor would toss the ring Yuuri had bought for him. That was when Yuuri would wake, begging Viktor not to leave. _

 

_ More rarely, it was Yuri who appeared. The Russian boy would scowl at him. _

 

_ “You'll join me soon.” He would taunt, and the words always rang hollowly through Yuuri's thoughts. _

 

_ Even now, when weeks had to have passed, Yuri's death was still painful - still a raw wound on his heart, gaping. _

 

_ He tried to forget.  _

 

_ He never could. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri feels as though he's waited for forever. 

 

He finishes his soup rather hesitantly. It tastes heavenly, and he can barely stop himself from gulping it down in seconds. 

 

He doesn't. He savors the meal - but wishes he had more when it was finished.

 

For awhile, it seems as though nobody is coming back. He doesn't think that Otabek would just leave him be, soup bowl and all, but as each minute passes, the possibility of that happening increases.

 

Finally - finally! - the door opens. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

Silver hair and blue eyes greet him.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri breathes, and then Viktor darts forward, barely managing to relocate the empty soup bowl before wrapping arms around the Japanese male.

 

He's been  _ dreaming  _ about these arms for what must be weeks now. 

 

Yuuri tucks his head against Viktor's shoulder, and tries not to cry. But here - nestled in the arms of his fiance, tucked in the warmth he’s been missing - it proves to be impossible to keep his tears at bay. 

 

Viktor must notice. He must, because he pulls back tentatively, tangling a hand in dark hair, and he gazes at Yuuri with those blue eyes - soft and loving and concerned, not at all as they appeared in his dreams.

 

“I missed you,” The Russian admits, his voice as soft as his eyes, “I missed you so much, Yuuri. I thought…” 

 

Yuuri feels guilty, then. He knows it isn't his fault - that he in no way asked to be kidnapped, that he didn't  _ ask  _ to be assaulted - but the guilt is still there, eating at him from the inside. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Apparently, what the men decided to do to him was illegal, even now. _

 

_ Yuuri knew that, once upon a time when the world wasn't ending, it had been illegal. He wasn't stupid.  _

 

_ But he didn't realize that here, in this German village, the laws were still very much intact. _

 

_ “I'm very sorry for what you went through,” The leader said, after the men are taken away and Yuuri is left with naught but a blanket to clothe himself with, “Here, come with me. I'll get you some clothes and some food. Do you have a place to go?”  _

 

_ Yuuri could only nod, then. His voice failed him. _

 

_ The leader, true to his word, gives Yuuri clothes that barely fit him - clothes that hung off his frame and highlighted just how skinny he had gotten - and a small amount of food and water, barely enough to last him a couple of days. _

 

_ “Be careful out there.” He told him. _

 

_ Yuuri offered a smile, and he walked away.  _

 

_ The campsite he and Viktor had chosen wasn't far from the village, but, when Yuuri arrived, it was abandoned. He figured it would be. The leader had told him he had been locked up for several weeks - Viktor must've continued to Switzerland.  _

 

_ Yuuri had to do the same. He had to find the camp - he needed to. He wouldn't let this journey - one that had  _ **_killed Yuri_ ** _ and left him and Viktor separated - be in vain.  _

 

_ So he started off.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There is no need to apologise, my love.” Viktor presses light kisses into Yuuri’s hair, hands never letting him go. 

 

Yuuri wants to protest. He needs to protest, because the memories are only holding him down, and he doesn't want to drag Viktor down with him. 

 

But then he looks into Viktor's eyes again, and the twinkling blue tell him to stop.

 

_ Save it for another time.  _ They seem to whisper, and Yuuri leans forward, falling helplessly against the Russian's chest. 

 

Viktor doesn't protest - he just steadies his arms, tilting the both of them sideways so that he can lay them both down on the bed.

 

“Stay with me?” Yuuri finds himself asking, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with each passing second.

 

“Of course.” He hears in return, and it's enough to send him into sleep, head pressed against the silver-haired man’s chest.

 

\-------

 

Days pass. Trapped inside the room, Yuuri can't tell what time it is. 

 

Viktor talks a lot. 

 

He tells Yuuri about how Otabek took care of him, when he first arrived.

 

_ “He never pushed for answers, even though I could tell he wanted them,” Viktor said, smiling softly, “And when I did tell him what he needed to hear, he didn't… overreact. He didn't let it get him down.”  _

 

_ “That's good.” Yuuri remarked sleepily. _

 

_ “Yeah,” Viktor sighed, “He’ll be alright. It may awhile, but… I can tell that he'll never let it get to him.”  _

 

 ** _The way it did to us._** _Goes unsaid._

 

He tells Yuuri about the camp - how kind Chris is, how well everybody works together - and Yuuri can only nod. 

 

He knows that Viktor wants Yuuri to talk eventually; the curiosity radiates off of him.

 

He just doesn't know what to  _ say.  _

 

Eventually, though, he can't find an excuse to push it off. 

 

Viktor has practically been living with him since that first day. Yuuri doesn't want him to leave - and Otabek must sense that he needs the physical comfort to heal, for the Kazakh doesn't say anything of it. 

 

“Hey, Viktor?” 

 

Viktor hums thoughtfully, lightly stroking Yuuri's hair, “Yes, my love?” 

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, “I was kidnapped.” 

 

He can feel Viktor's fingers tense, can hear the hitch in his breath, but regardless, he continues.

 

“There was a man. I… I didn't try to grab his attention, I promise. He offered to give me supplies, and I fell for it. He…” Yuuri swallows, “He trapped me indoors. Had his friends hold me down, took off my clothes, and, and…” 

 

“Shh.” Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's back, one hand nudging his head into Viktor's own chest, “You don't have to tell me.” 

 

“I need to tell you.” Yuuri replies weakly, but he stays in Viktor's embrace. 

 

“I… I don't know if I'll ever really recover. He used me in… that way for weeks. The only thing that kept me going was knowing you were out there, somewhere.” 

 

Tears drip onto the top of his head, and when Yuuri looks up, Viktor is crying. His lips are pulled back in a broken expression, and he hugs Yuuri tighter, shoulders shaking.

 

“You're safe now,” the Russian promises, his voice cracking, “You're safe now.” 

 

And Yuuri… 

 

He believes it.

 

He doesn't get better right away. It takes several weeks before he's even regained enough strength to stand, let alone recover mentally. But he has help. Viktor stands with him every part of the way, always offering smiles with bright blue eyes. Even Otabek helps, with his stern expression but soft eyes. 

 

And Yuuri knows he will be okay.


End file.
